


You've Got Me

by trenchantAltruist



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: A good boyfriend, Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blanche has a crisis after fuckin', Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Fluff and Smutt, Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Smut, Spark is there to hold them close, brief breakdown, ideal honestly like spark please marry me im single, the best way I can imagine it honestly?? im stupid so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAltruist/pseuds/trenchantAltruist
Summary: Blanche needs a schedule, even when it comes to special moments with their partner but Blanche also just needs reassurance- they're only human after all.
Relationships: Spark/Blanche
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the lack of Spark/Blanche fanfic, decided that was unacceptable and fuck it, I'll do it myself lol  
> So, enjoy this godawful smut/fluff written by a virgin uwu
> 
> Fair warning, DFAB Blanche in this, female genitalia mentioned(clit)

Blanche being a very schedule oriented person meant two things- fucking with their schedule was a wonderfully horrible idea for anyone and sometimes he was on that schedule, the 'to-do list' that got him smacked upside the head. Willow didn't find that quite as cute as expected but fuck if he cared, he was on the to-do list and was getting done by the incredibly gorgeous leader. It wasn't recommended to mess with their schedule, to weasel his way in, that wouldn't stop him at all nope.   
If anything, it was something he was proud of and enjoyed so very much.

Like today.

They were currently pinned to their office wall, the blond ravishing their neck, sucking feverishly and needy, definitely leaving marks that thankfully wouldn't be seen. They'd be known to the pair however, just the way the two adored it, they'd both know those little possessive marks dotting their skin underneath their navy blue wetsuit collar. None of it wasn't light either, his marking leaving now inch untouched, every mark varying in contrast, in color. The marking went further too once their shirt collar pulled down further hastily, exposing the freckled crook of their neck and shoulder, which he immediately sunk sharp canines into the exposed skin. The groan that escaped them soon turned into a harsh gasp, the pressure put down increasing until they pushed lightly at his head, sure that blood was drawn or close to it, " Enough, enough, S-Spark, ahh.."

The soft noise that escaped them as he pulled off was gorgeous, music to his ears because he knew they liked it, hell they knew it too- he swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, sharp copper coating his taste buds as he leaned back up. He examined and appreciated his mark, damn near tempted to go over the areas but the blood was pooling there maybe a little too heavily.  
Damn, maybe he'd been too rough..

He went to apologize but Blanche helped put that worry to rest, their olive eyes bright, full of lust, a glimmer of mischief was evident. Their eyes and the little smile that formed was the tell, Blanche eyeing his lips hungrily before closing the gap themself, reaching up to cup his cheeks and drag him into a rough kiss. They accidentally bumped their teeth together, the shorter leader cursing under their breath but it was his turn to soothe, one hand on their hip while the other settled for the back of their head, toying with their hair like they adored.  
As it got more intense, the ivory haired leader moaning into the kiss when he squeezed their ass, pressing their groin to his. They didn't give a damn for being professional now, which was usual, the more they grew desperate the more they gave no fucks.

Their lips were incredibly soft against his, they tasted delightfully sweet when he flicked his tongue over their bottom lip before nibbling at the smooth skin there. Watermelon lime Chapstick, his dumb ass would lick it off if they let him(he had a track record as a child of eating Chapstick, a habit he may.. still be tempted by). But instead, they parted their lips and he shoved his tongue in greedily, drawing a sweet moan from his partner, the enby pressing their body flush to his while he did as he pleased.

Blanche never accepted it long, growing very bored of the tonguefucking and demanding something else with a quiet signal, simply smacking his ass and letting their hand rest there. He jumped slightly, pulling back to look at them dumbfounded though he soon smirked, that hand still settled on said ass. " I take it you like the goods." With a nod and affirmative hum, they squeezed his ass, getting a startled yelp from the Instinct leader.

" I much prefer your face overall but yes, you definitely.. have other outstanding assets, few in particular I quite enjoy." Blanche gave a small grin, pushing away and raising their hands to lovingly cradle his face, and he just leaned right into the touch, contently. " The most handsome, most beautiful in all the regions. Truly gorgeous."

" Did you just analyze me, you dick?" Spark mused, earning a nod and he responded immediately with a kiss, catching them by surprise. " But I'm very flattered."

" I'm glad, it was the best analysis I have ever given to Pokemon or person." They hummed, returning a few gentle kisses to his face. " We should really settle down later and just.. enjoy a gentle moment." With a soft sigh, longing coursing through the brief sound and their hands smoothed down his chest, rubbing soothing circles near his collarbones. Even if they wanted to play the solitary loner, the 'don't touch me, you heathen' kind of person, they weren't like that.  
Touch starved was the right wording for that, this bare minimum touching of his clothed shirt was absolutely gratifying.

" Babe, if you crave that now, we can just get right to it." He softened his voice, leaning down to peck their cheek gently before nuzzling the soft skin to his own, earning a gentle push and sweet smile. They thought about it only for a moment, before shaking their head.

" No, we've already made these plans, I'd like to stick to them. So, I'd like to continue, consider that planning for the future." They trailed their hand lightly down his body, starting from his chest to his stomach and to his groin, cupping him a little roughly. He sucked in a breath, sapphire eyes wide as they began palming him, smiling sweetly. " Besides, seems like you're already very invested here."

" Y-yeah but if ya wanna, y'know, do somethin' else that's okay too B." It was difficult not to rock into their hand, though it was so easy to want the soft skin on his. There was doubt in their eyes, " I'm serious. As much as I wanna fuck you, the affection erection exists too." Their expression dropped completely, neutral to perplexed quickly, their hand stilling as they processed that sentence.

" .. what?"

" You give my heart a boner, an affection erection? I wanna be the soft, gentle man you need too." Blanche laughed, Arceus behold they actually laughed so sweetly and louder than usual, falling against him with closed eyes. He caught them, rubbing their upper arm and chuckling as well.

" You're such a dork, Spark. You could just say that you thoroughly enjoy the affections as well instead of-"

" The affection erection." Spark hummed matter-of-factly, smiling that smug little smile they adored.

" Yes, instead of that. " They pushed back to look up at him, their own smile never fading, " I really do want to continue what we had going, but if you want to stop, we can. Alright?"

" It's all up to you, babe." He leaned down to kiss their forehead, their nose scrunching and eyes closing briefly before they gave it a quick thought. That hand returned soon to palming him through his jeans as their final answer, peppering his neck with lingering kisses, occasionally giving a small nip.

They soon moved on to get his trademark heavy leather jacket off his form, dropping it carelessly and trying to get that ugly orange sleeveless hoodie off next- but Spark wanted their coat off first, one for one. And they settled for it as it was only far, his hoodie was next to drop once their coat was folded and set on the desk(because like hell it was touching the floor, it was hand-wash only), their vest again not dropped, rather folded and set aside, his shirt throw haphazardly and it stopped there a hot moment.

Blanche kicked his jacket off to the side to avoid tripping on the discarded article, stepping back to look at their boyfriend. They licked their lips, eyes scanning from his waistband up to his face, meeting his eyes, " You are a masterpiece. Even your bond mark, you.. truly are gorgeous, Spark."

" I know my tits are great, thank you kindly." He hummed proudly, earning a playful pat to his arm.

" Again though, I adore your face overall. The way you are every day aside from our intimacy. I'd take those moments over these ones any day." They cooed lovingly, returning closer to press against him chest to chest, and pull him down into a kiss, thigh slid between his legs. He grinded against them immediately, giving a small groan at the contact.

" Fuck, I would too babe.."

" I'm glad." Blanche's warm smile didn't fade when they pulled back, leaving him the contact of their thigh as they unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. They stopped the contact with a soft apology murmured under their breath, tugging down the stupid skinny jeans to Spark's knees before settling to their knees in front of him. They went for his boxers next, promptly tugging them to his ankles, exposing his hard cock to the cool air.  
" So excited for me, Sparky."

He snorted, earning a quick glance before they leaned closer. " I mean. You've been fondlin' me for 'bout twenty minutes, so yeah kinda." He stuck his tongue out briefly, soon sucking in a sharp breath when Blanche kissed very close, way too damn close to his dick. Their cheek brushed against his shaft as they pressed their lips against the skin of his inner thigh. " So, ah.. quick question but like.. can I suck your dick instead?" They sat back, observing him with a quirked brow and their lips upturned in a small smile, his cheeks burning hot and stained pink with a deep flush from arousal and the question. He could only hope they'd accept the proposal..

And they did.

He changed their original plan but could they really mind at all? It was quite a pleasant change, having moved to the couch in their office, sat back as he knelt in front of them with his head between their thighs, spread as far as they could to give him enough access. They were more than content to letting his mouth work wonders on their dick, it was absolutely worth going off track for, two fingers added in loosening them easily as he sucked the small erect nub. And he didn't half ass either action, his own soft moans vibrating against his lips and more importantly, their very sensitive clit. Everything he did had them falling apart swiftly, their body wracked with fierce trembling and their thighs instinctively clamping shut but he kept them pushed apart.

The combined efforts had them throwing their head back, fingers carding through his wild blond curls as they cried his name in a breathy chant. Spark moved his mouth down once he worked them through their orgasm, slipping his fingers out to lap their release eagerly with a soft moan. The vibration against their sensitive sex had them whimpering, he soon kissed their inner thighs apologetically in return, giving soft praise and soothing them as Blanche came down from the high, panting hard and pretty much melted against the couch.  
But this wouldn't be all they did, no, they were going to return the favor one way or another, it just depended on his input and they'd get that once he was done giving his gentle affections to their thighs.

The changing scenario continued once the new plan made, and Spark was more than happy to appease them, teasing them the whole way to their bedroom. He loved to do that, get them all riled up and flustered, knowing them so well and what got them embarrassed beyond belief. It was the appreciated bickering, sweet and goofy before he got them to their hands and knees on the mattress for the change-up agreed upon. Simple, sweet, one of his favorite, he couldn't deny it.  
They just looked really good getting bred.

Once again at the end, they screamed his name louder than expected as they came, the second build up much more intense especially when accompanied by Spark biting their shoulder as hard as he felt safe. Adding to the overwhelming sensations, he didn't let go, keeping his teeth buried in their skin so ferally until he was completely spent and pulled out, panting hard with drops of blood staining his lips. Blanche let themself drop chest-first to the bed as soon as he did, burying their face in the powder blue comforter as they steadied their breathing.

Spark plopped down next to them, reaching out to pull them in to his chest, earning a whine in protest. " Hey, shush. You good babe?"

" This.. wasn't at all what I expected from tonight, but regardless, I adored it very much."

" It was real fuckin fun, I love when you say my name like that." Spark practically purred, kissing the top of their head. " I love you so much."

" I love you very much too, Spark. To the moon and back. Next time, let's try something new and stick to what was discussed prior."

" Such a freak, babe." He chuckled, moving to drag the comforter over them lazily, knowing it wasn't worth getting to comfortable, both had to get cleaned up for bed. But Blanche decided to get more comfortable, the temptation of warmth and sleep too difficult to ignore.

They pushed away from his side to get up, laying partially on top of him, head to his chest as strong arms wrapped around their midsection. Blanche truly loved these times, he knew it, he knew they loved being held especially after intimacy, after letting down their defenses and trusting him so dearly. He really had to piss but it didn't matter now, this mattered more than anything(because if he left, he would come back to them crying). Plus.. he loved it too. He was a sucker for romance, for adorations. The gentleness was something he treasured as much or even more than they did, since it was something he never got either. It was one of their scheduled events he adored the most, any bit of affection and intimacy he'd be given was worth more than diamonds.

Lost in his thoughts and post-orgasm bliss, he didn't take immediate notice as their shoulders began to shake lightly. They'd begun trembling and a small hiccup escaped their almost parted lips, the enby probably biting hard on the skin to avoid another slip-up. He knew the situation finally began to overwhelm them as it always did, unwrapping his arms to let his hand trail up the small of their back to between their shoulder blades, " Hey, hey Blanche. I've got you, dear. My handsome man, the smartest, most gorgeous leader of all. All mine 'n perfection.." They only gave a soft, choked noise to show they were listening.

Spark hummed a tune at random between talking them out of their distressed and panicked state, rubbing soothing circles on their back as they nodded, more to themself than anyone, breathing steadying a bit more as he went on, " I've got you and I'll never let you go. Yeah?"

" ... you've got me." They responded sleepily with another nod, a final nod it seemed, the ivory haired leader settling back with a wet cheek pressed to his chest contently. Blanche had finally began relaxing now, breathing steadied after minutes of reassurance and the exhaustion kicking in once more, eyes soon closing as he kissed the top of their head, his own eyes threatening to shut.

" I've got you, babe."


End file.
